


C is for Caring (Come Home)

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Birthday, Birthday for Daisy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, July 2nd, mainly fitzsimmons celebrating daisy's birthday, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 1752 hours since Daisy fled S.H.I.E.L.D, leaving the team nothing but footage of her exit and a note that read, "I'll be okay". When Daisy woke up this morning, she was only vaguely aware of what day it was, and decided that the day of her birth was nothing to celebrate. Though her team was still unaware of her whereabouts, they disagreed. </p><p>or// It's Daisy's birthday, and even though her and the team have not contacted in over two months, they decide to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Caring (Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much Fitzsimmons celebrating Daisy's birthday with the rest of the team.  
> MY TUMBLR:  
> undercovermarvelgeek

When Daisy woke up this morning, she was only vaguely aware of what day it was. She did feel a little different, as cliche as it sounds, but thought nothing of it. It was just another tingling sensation in that pit of sadness she called her heart. Daisy remembered what day it was when her eyes skimmed over a calendar, when she saw it was the second, painful memories filled her mind.

She thought of her time in the orphanage, remembering how she didn't have a birthday. She thought of the day she dubbed herself 18, running away and declaring the day of her freedom her birthday. (She thought about the cake she stole that day also) And through out the day, she thought about her time with S.H.I.E.L.D and how once a year the team would get together just for her. Her mind wandered to meeting her mother and father, and the dinner they had prepared. Her heart leaping when she remembered how happy she was in that moment. A longing feeling flooded her soul.

Daisy looked in the mirror at herself. She was 28 today, and couldn't believe it. Underneath the black lipstick and ripped jeans, a part of Daisy wanted to celebrate and have fun. But when she remembered Lincoln's face and his smile and the smell of his cologne, Daisy decided the day of her birth was nothing to celebrate.

* * *

Back at the base, the team was well aware of what day it was. Daisy had gloated about finally finding out her real birthday and the team teased her getting old. (Particularly Coulson, who was having too much fun putting the shoe on the other foot)

Fitz had knocked on Simmons door. Though the room was pretty much shared quarters, Jemma had requested to be alone for the day, claiming she needed sometime to think. Fitz understood immediately, agreeing he too needed some space. Fitz knocked again before cautiously opening the door. Simmons was sitting at the bay window, staring out at the night sky. She didn't turn around when Fitz clicked the door shut behind him. 

"There are a lot of stars out tonight. In the sky" Jemma said, voice wavering on sky. She felt Fitz's body weight next to her and he pulled Jemma in close Fitz wiped a tear from Jemma's cheek and took his fiance's hands in his own. She looked up at him, her eyes watery. 

"I miss her Fitz, she didn't deserve what happened" Jemma cried.

"I know" he murmured in her hair. Fitz hoped to bring Jemma some sort of comfort in the wake of their friend's disappearance but it was difficult. Simmons had found herself wondering if there was something she could have done to prevent all of it. In the first month Daisy was gone, Jemma spent her days understandably sad and frustrated. There wasn't much her Ph.D's could do to locate Daisy. Simmons felt helpless, and like a part of her went missing when Daisy did.

"Is this fair Fitz?" Jemma asked, holding up her hand and letting the moon light reflect on the ring. "Is it fair that we get a happy ending when those around us suffer?". Jemma's voice had gone soft and quiet. Fitz pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. For once, Fitz really didn't have an answer.

"I don't know" he told her truthfully. Fitz gently grabbed Jemma's face and turned her to face him. Her tears were no longer flowing but her face showed she was deep in thought. Unable to resist, Fitz pulled her in for a kiss but pulling back just as quick. "I don't know, but where ever Daisy is, we can only wish her the best". Fitz stood up, not letting go of his fiance's hand as a signal for her to follow. Jemma's eyes furrowed in confusion as she stood, but followed Fitz out the door. 

He led her to the lounging area and pushed the door open. They were greeted with the rest of the team gathered around the counter, each with a beer in hand surrounding a single cupcake on the counter.

"What's this?" Jemma asked curiously. Fitz took her hand and brought her inside.

"We still wanted to wish Daisy a happy birthday" Coulson explained. "And since she can't be here with us, I thought we'd enjoy a drink, on her behalf".

Jemma nodded as May handed her a beer, she looked down at it, a small smile forming on her lips as she thought of all the conversations Daisy and her had shared over beer.

"Daisy's lucky to have a family this caring"Jemma smiled. Fitz led her over to the counter. 

"It's no big deal really, we did the same for you while you were on uh-Maveth" Fitz said remembering. "Except we had tea". Fitz didn't have time to address Jemma's rather surprised expression as Mack made a long, exaggerated, sarcastic sigh, earning a smile from both the scientist.

Coulson lit the candle and like the super cheesy family they are, the team sang the happy birthday song.

"Happy Birthday Daisy!" They ended the song with a shout, May rolling her eyes at Coulson when he began to say Skye. The team all blew out the candle and clinked their beers. 

"Come home, Daisy" Jemma whispered and took a sip of her beer. Though it wasn't her birthday, Simmons took it upon herself to make a wish. 

And somewhere thousands of miles away, a certain someone was gathering the courage to make it come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a few typos in this one, as I am very tired while writing this but I really wanted to get it done today. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
